Estupido mocoso
by NatiiHime
Summary: Él se había enamorado de Eren, de ese maldito y estúpido mocoso... *BL* (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, personajes pertenecientes a ****Hajime Isayama. El hibrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD**  
**Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)**  
**Advertencia: Lemon**

Título: Estúpido mocoso…

La jornada de esa expedición extra-mural fue tremendamente dura para la Legión de Reconocimiento, los gigantes los habían azotado con todo lo que tenían, de 3 a 15 metros eran las criaturas que se presentaban "al comedor de humanos" situado en los territorios del muro María.

Muchos soldados perdieron la vida en combate, haciendo no solamente dura y pesada la expedición, sino que también lamentable y amarga. El muchacho titán se había convertido para poder pelear, pero después de una hora interminable de lucha su cuerpo no dio a basto y cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo producto del cansancio, acabó con la gran mayoría de los titanes y eso era bueno por la cantidad de vidas que corrían peligro y por otro lado no había perdido el control abalanzándose contra sus compañeros para atacarlos, lo cual agradecieron inmensamente ya que la situación podría haber empeorado considerado que era un titán con inteligencia.

El capitán Erwin cabalgaba al frente del pelotón acompañado por Mike, Hanji y Rivaille, charlaban entre ellos destacando el mal día que les había tocado para hacer la expedición. Rivaille y Hanji discutían el estado físico de Eren debido al uso extremo de las transformaciones en los experimentos.

Atrás de ellos venia el muchacho sobre una carreta, Mikasa y Armin estaban a cada lado de la carreta vigilándolo de cerca, alrededor de ellos se encontraba el equipo de Levi protegiendo a los chicos. El sargento miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que Eren estaba bien, últimamente lo observaba con demasía y también se ponía celoso por los amigos con los que charlaba todo el día, estaba desconcertado por su actitud y pensamientos repentinos hacia Eren, pero obvio que no dejaba que el muchacho vea o perciba esa confusión.

Comenzó a verse el muro de Trost y los reclutas sonreían de alivio al saber que dentro de poco iban a estar adentro de un lugar seguro, sin titanes, sin peligros, sin muerte. Al ingresar a la ciudad los habitantes los recibieron, algunos con cumplidos y alaridos de alegría por haber vuelto los héroes liberadores de la humanidad, otros con maldiciones y gritos de desconformidad debido a las bajas en la Legión. Familiares saludando alegres a algunos reclutas por haber vuelto a salvo y los familiares de los fallecidos llorando sin consuelo por la pérdida. Luego de acomodar las cosas que lograron sobrevivir al ataque de los titanes, los soldados se fueron retirando lentamente muy abatidos y tristes, Rivaille llamo a su grupo junto con los novatos que estaban a su cargo y comenzaron a retirarse para ir a la fortaleza donde estaban ubicados.

En el camino Yaeger comenzó a despertar lentamente llamando la atención de sus amigos y claro está de Levi.

-Mhg… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto desorientado el muchacho mientras se sentaba en la carreta.  
-Por fin despiertas Eren- dijo aliviado Armin que estaba del lado derecho de la carreta, todo ese tiempo de inconciencia de Eren él estuvo con el corazón en la boca.  
-¿Armin?- giro su vista hacia el rubio -¿Qué paso?-  
-Te desmayaste por cansancio…- contesto Mikasa haciendo sobresaltar al chico.  
-Y-Ya veo…- dirigió su vista hacia delante, justamente a Levi -*Debe pensar que soy un débil inútil…* - 

El resto del camino Eren hablo con sus amigos como si nada, el sargento escuchaba la conversación un poco molesto por lo ruidosos que eran los mocosos y también porque estaba irremediablemente celoso, Eren era soltado con sus amigos, sonreía, hablaba y reía con mucha alegría para con ellos, pero con él era sumamente nervioso y asustadizo, evitaba mirarlo a la cara y cada vez que lo llamaba el chico respondía tenso con un sobresalto, eso le molestaba de sobremanera, pero era más que obvio que el chico actuaria de esa forma con él después de lo ocurrido en el juicio donde lo golpeo sin piedad.

Llegaron por fin al castillo. Todos se acomodaron los caballos, respectivamente donde iban y comenzaron a entrar a la fortaleza para poder tomarse un baño e irse a dormir, no tenían ni ganas de cenar. Rivaille se quedó en el establo cepillando su caballo con parsimonia, sintió atrás de él la presencia Hanji Zoe que lo observaba de manera curiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto el sargento con voz ronca debido al cansancio.  
-Solamente preguntarte, ¿qué es lo que estas esperando?-  
-No sé de qué hablas-  
-Vamos Levi, te conozco y déjame decirte que las constantes miradas hacia Eren de parte tuya no pasaron desapercibidas por mí-  
-Déjate de estupideces sin sentido, yo ya tengo a Erwin, es el único al que amo y siempre será así- dejo de cepillar al caballo y dirigió su severa mirada a Hanji.  
-Es un amor no correspondido, sabes que Erwin solo ama a…-  
-¡Te dije que te callaras!...- grito el sargento en cólera -… Eren es solo un mocoso molesto con hormonas revueltas, no me interesa en absoluto…-

Hanji dio un suspiro de cansancio, sabía que no iba a razonar con el Sargento. Al salir del establo se encontró con la figura de Eren, estaba escondido y seguramente había escuchado la pequeña conversación que sostuvo con Levi. La cabeza de Eren estaba baja y sus puños cerrados con fuerza, la sargento intento acercarse al chico para consolarlo pero él comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado hacia el interior de la fortaleza, Hanji solo observo un poco entristecida la figura del muchacho perderse por la puerta de entrada.

Eren camino abatido hasta su habitación situada en el sótano, al llegar y cerrar con llave la puerta se acercó a la cama, la observo fijamente y luego comenzó a patearla con fuerza, sentía rabia, celos, tristeza, de todo un poco por la aclaración que hizo el sargento hacia su persona. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de pensar eso, si él siempre trataba de hacer todo lo posible para complacer sus órdenes y mandatos?, para rematar, hace unas pocas semanas se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el Sargento, aunque en un principio se lo negara, después le era imposible apartar la vista del hombre de cabellos negros, lo amaba, estaba seguro, pero ahora toda esperanza de poder enamorarlo o acercase más a él se fueron al caño por las palabras escuchadas en el establo.

Se acostó luego de haberse tranquilizado, Gunter-san dormía cerca del sótano si lo escuchaba pateando la cama con furia iba a ir a buscar al sargento y estaba seguro que iba a tener problemas aparte de tener que explicar la situación de porque estaba así. Logro conciliar el sueño entrecortadamente ya que se despertaba cada media hora.

A la mañana siguiente Eren se levantó con el cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre y con un dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se lavó la cara, los dientes y se vistió con el uniforme de la Legión, sin los arneses para el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, ese día tocaba combates cuerpo a cuerpo y una que otra limpieza en el cuartel. Comenzó a ir hacia el comedor escuchando a la distancia los bullicios de sus compañeros, al llegar notó la presencia de todos sentados tranquilamente comiendo y charlando, se posicionó al lado de Mikasa y Armin entrando en la plática que tenían amenamente.

-Eren te ves cansado- comento preocupado Armin viendo el semblante deteriorado del joven.  
-Estoy bien…- contesto Yaeger tratando de sonar lo más natural posible e ignorando el dolor de su cabeza.  
-¡Muy bien está decidido, Eren es un marica!- soltó de la nada Jean apuntando hacia el mencionado con evidente burla.  
-¡¿Qué dijiste estúpido?!- grito Yaeger notablemente enojado por el repentino insulto.  
-¡Que eres un marica, ¿que aparte de eso eres sordo?!-  
-¡Y tú eres un tarado!-  
-Oigan, cálmense chicos…- intentó decir Arlet en un estado de nerviosismo por si se producía una pelea.  
-¡¿Y porque me dices que soy un marica?!- pregunto el muchacho titán buscando una explicación al insulto de su rival o enemigo de escuadrón.  
-¡Por la cara de decepción que tienes en este momento, es como si hubieran cortado contigo!- grito Jean con burla lanzando carcajadas seguido por Connie.

Eren se sorprendió por la revelación. ¿Enserio mostraba cara de decepción?. La puerta se abrió, mostrando al Sargento Rivaille acompañado por Hanji Zoe, todos dejaron de hacer tanto bullicio al ver la mirada severa del Sargento, Eren aparto la vista del hombre y comenzó a comer su desayuno un poco rápido siendo observado por un par de ojos grisáceos y chicos. Al terminar el desayuno todos los novatos fueron al patio trasero para comenzar los ejercicios de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el sargento se dirigió a limpiar alguna habitación y Haji acompañó a los novatos para supervisar su entrenamiento.

Eren peleaba con Reiner muy distraído, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento un golpe fuerte contra el suelo que había recibido por parte de su compañero.

-No tienes consideración- exclamo Eren al tratar de levantarse.  
-Tu no estas concentrado- reclamo el rubio ayudándolo a pararse.  
-Estoy cansado-  
-Si ya lo note, deberías ir a dormir-  
-¡¿Estás loco?!- el cuerpo del muchacho se tensó -¡El sargento me mataría si llegara a hacer eso!-  
-Él no está aquí y podemos decirle a la sargento Hanji que no te encuentras bien-  
-Pero…- no puedo terminar ya que Reiner lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la sargento –¡R-Reiner, espera noo..!-  
-Cállate, estas con cara de cansado, distraído y casi no puedes mantenerte en pie-  
-¡Te digo que estoy bien, no es necesario esto!- los gritos del muchacho llamaron la atención al resto de los chicos.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hanji al ver acercarse a Reiner arrastrando a Eren de un brazo.  
-Eren está cansado sargento, ¿será que pueda ir a descansar?- pregunto el rubio soltando el agarre del brazo de Eren.  
-Estoy bien no es nece…-  
-Si estás cansado será mejor que vayas a dormir- interrumpió Hanji un poco preocupada por el chico.  
-Pero…-  
-Eren ve a dormir- dijo severamente Mikasa apareciendo detrás dejándolo petrificado.  
-E-está bien…- termino por susurrar derrotado el joven, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la fortaleza observando a sus compañeros entrenar en distintos puntos del patio trasero.

En el interior de la mansión se cruzó con Petra que estaba limpiando algunas habitaciones de abajo y lavando ropa.

-¿Eren me podrías ayudar?- pregunto con calidez la chica sonriendo levemente.  
-Claro…- después de todo podría ayudar en algo antes de irse a descansar.  
-¿Llevarías a colgar este cobertor a una de las torres que está a la derecha?-  
-Claro no hay problema- tomo el cobertor de las manos de la mujer y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre, en el trayecto escucho unos sonidos raros parecidos a gemidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones que estaban en el segundo piso -¿Qué demonios?...- se acercó a la puerta entre abierta de la habitación para poder verificar que era lo que estaba pasando, pero se quedó paralizado al ver por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco.

Se encontraban el comandante Erwin y el sargento en una posición bastante comprometedora. Ambos se besaban con urgencia y se podía notar que Erwin acariciaba al sargento de forma seductora e impaciente, Levi correspondía de la misma forma y a la vez agarraba al comandante por el cuello para profundizar el beso.  
Erwin llevo sus manos a la pronunciada erección del sargento y comenzó a masajearla lentamente, Levi aún tenía el pantalón puesto y su camisa estaba abierta de par en par, al sentir la mano intrusa tocar su parte más sensible dejo escapar un jadeo grave. El rubio comenzó a descender por el cuello del sargento dejando marcas rojizas de chupetones, cuando llego al pecho dirigió su atención al pezón erecto del sargento, lo mordía, chupaba y lamia con suma delicadeza.

-Ngh… E-Erwin… nnggh…- jadeaba el sargento al sentir el toque experto del comandante en su cuerpo. Lo conocía muy bien y sabia donde precisamente tocarlo para que perdiera la cordura.  
-Levi… ¿estás seguro?- pregunto excitado el comandante.  
-C-callate y continua… ahh!- soltó como gemido Corporal al sentir como el hombre rubio le desabrochaba el pantalón y metía la mano en este para tocar su miembro –Mas… más!... nggh…-

Eso era demasiado para los ojos verdosos de Eren, de un movimiento rápido, y sin que la parejita se diese cuenta, comenzó a correr hacia la torre, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de dicha torre. Se apoyó en la puerta y dejo que su cuerpo se deslizara por esta hasta llegar al suelo, flexiono las piernas y oculto su cabeza en estas. Inconscientemente comenzó a sollozar.

"_Déjate de estupideces sin sentido, yo ya tengo a Erwin, es el único al que amo y siempre será así". "Eren es solo un mocoso molesto con hormonas revueltas, no me interesa en absoluto…"._

Las palabras del sargento se repetían sin cansancio en su cabeza, así como los gemidos de este, gemidos que no eran para él, esa persona que amaba y admiraba ni lo tomaba en cuenta. Él es la esperanza de la humanidad, solo un objeto de laboratorio que Levi debía cuidar, un monstruo que perdería la vida si se revelaba contra sus amigos y camaradas, una molestia para el sargento, solo era eso. Un ser inservible para muchos. Pero tenía sentimientos, podía amar, sentir tristeza y enojo, desesperación y lujuria. Era un humano aunque no lo parezca, pero las actitudes hacia él lo desmoronaban y el saber que no era correspondido, que el sargento amaba a alguien más, lo destrozo por completo. Comenzó a dolerle más la cabeza, cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de todo, de sus responsabilidades para con la humanidad, de su tristeza, del porque estaba en ese lugar y la encomienda que tenía que hacer para Petra. Solo quería olvidar todo.

-Eren…- el muchacho escucho una voz lejana que lo llamaba con desesperación –Eren… ¡despierta Eren!...- sintió que lo sacudían un poco así que decidió abrir pesadamente los ojos encontrándose con Armin y Mikasa mirándolo preocupados –Al fin… estuvimos preocupados, te buscamos todo el día y no aparecías por ningún lado, al final Petra-san dijo que te había mandado hacia acá por un encargo, cuando tocamos la puerta no había respuesta así que Mikasa la tiró abajo y te encontramos en el suelo inconsciente- explicó apresuradamente el rubio dando a entender que de verdad estaba muy preocupado.  
-Eren… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Mikasa posicionándose al lado del aturdido muchacho.  
-S-si…- tartamudeó Eren como respuesta, Mikasa le tiro de la oreja -¡Ay!...-  
-Estas mintiendo, tu oreja esta roja…- el chico la observó sorprendido, ese gesto le hizo acordar a su difunta madre –No nos mientas… dinos que es lo que te pasa-  
-E-estoy cansado… por eso me dormí acá, no es nada importante…- observó la duda en la mirada de Mikasa -… seguramente tengo la oreja roja por el cansancio-  
-¿Seguro Eren?- preguntó Armin preocupado por el estado emocional de su amigo, hoy a la mañana también lo vió con esa expresión de amargura en el rostro, pero no comentó nada para no hacerlo enojar.  
-Seguro- exclamó decidido y se levantó del suelo notando el cobertor con polvo y manchas de tierra –Creo que Petra-san se enojara-  
-No lo creo, estaba muy preocupada buscándote como el resto del escuadrón- dijo Armin ayudando a Eren para que se pudiera parar sin tambalearse.  
-Vamos o comenzaran a preocuparse aún peor…- comentó Mikasa comenzando a bajar las escaleras seguida por Eren y Armin.

Al ir por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, el moreno dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto donde había visto al sargento y al comandante. Los recuerdos de esa escena comenzaron a golpearlo otra vez. Bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando tratando de evitar el dolor presente en su pecho, a la mitad del corredor divisaron a Christa e Ymir, al parecer también estaban buscando. La chica rubia al reconocer a Mikasa, Armin y a Eren corrió apresurada hacia ellos atrás de ella venia Ymir con una expresión de notable molestia.

-¡Eren, gracias al cielo que lograron encontrarte y estas bien!- dijo felizmente Christa sorprendiendo a Eren por la calidez de la chica y también por el hecho de que se había preocupado por él.  
-¿Dónde demonios te metiste, estúpido?- pregunto enojada Ymir recibiendo la mirada enfurecida de Mikasa.  
-Se quedó dormido en la torre- contesto un poco nervioso Armin.  
-¿De verdad?, entonces debes estar muy cansado, debiste haber ido a dormir un poco, ¿estás bien ahora?- pregunto preocupada la rubia acercándose a Eren.  
-Claro… solo un poco mareado- contestó embelesado el joven, Mikasa escupía fuego por la boca debido a la actitud de Eren.  
-Eres un idiota, vamos al comedor a avisar que te encontramos- Ymir comenzó a caminar ignorando la cara de Mikasa, Christa se posiciono al lado de ella regañándola por el trato hacia Eren, los cuales ella no escuchaba ni le interesaban.

En el camino hasta el comedor Eren tenía la cabeza baja, la mirada muy apagada y los puños cerrados por el enojo y los celos. Mikasa iba adelante al lado de Ymir, mirando ambas hacia el frente con la expresión más fría y dura que cualquier otra persona. Christa y Armin estaban atrás de ellas vigilando a Eren de vez en cuando. Por fin lograron llegar al comedor notando al resto del escuadrón en ese sitio excepto a Rivaille, Erwin y Hanji. Al ver a Eren, sus amigos saltaron como locos hacia él.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!- preguntó Jean en un arrebato de ira.  
-¡Te buscamos por todos lados!- siguió Connie molesto y preocupado.  
-¡¿Qué parte de ir a descansar es la que no entendiste?!- reclamo Reiner golpeándole la cabeza levemente.  
-¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas cansado?, pude haber ido yo a colgar el cobertor- regaño Petra aunque su regaño fue leve ya que de verdad estaba muy preocupada por él. Gunter, Auruo y Erd estaban sentados en la mesa mirándolo severamente, aunque Auruo mostraba molestia en su cara y los otros dos fastidio, se les podía notar que también se habían preocupado.  
-Perdón por haberlos hecho preocuparse…- se disculpó Eren aun con la cabeza gacha.  
-No importa, por suerte no te pasó nada- Berthold se puso al lado del chico tocándole el hombro dándole apoyo.  
-¿Dónde están los sargentos?- preguntó Armin al notar la ausencia de Rivaille y Hanji.  
-Bueno, el sargento Rivaille aprecio de la nada con el comandante, Ymir y yo le dijimos que no encontrábamos por ningún lado a Eren y ellos comenzaron a buscar, después de unos minutos decidieron buscarlo en el bosque cercano que esta al norte de acá, Hanji- san los acompaño, estaba muy histérica- explicó Christa con calma e Ymir solo bufó molesta.  
-Ya veo…- exclamó cansado Eren, se tambaleo un poco preocupando a sus compañeros. La cabeza aun le dolía.  
-Eren, nosotros le explicaremos a Heichou, tu ve a descansar- Petra comenzó a empujar a Eren hacia la puerta para que se dirija a su habitación.

El muchacho les agradeció y se fue directo a su cuarto, estaba anocheciendo y podía ver por la ventana antes de llegar al sótano que iba a ser un noche fresca, al llegar cerró la puerta con llave, se desvistió y se acostó boca arriba, los recuerdos aún estaban presentes en su mente, pero trato de ignorarlos y se durmió a los pocos minutos.

…

Rivaille se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la mansión, estaba molesto, irritado, preocupado y cansado. ¡¿Dónde demonios se había metido el mocoso?!, busco por todo el bosque y se desgarganto gritando su nombre, pero no había señales de él por ninguna parte. La desesperación lo estaba matando, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿Estará bien?, todas esas preguntas retumbando en su cabeza haciendo que le doliera y escuchara un molesto pitido en sus oídos. Si no lo encontraba pronto iba a tener un colapso mental. Erwin y Hanji lo seguían atrás, igual de preocupados.

-*_Estúpido mocoso, ¿Dónde te metiste?*-_ pensó por décima cuarta vez el sargento.  
-Levi cálmate, vamos a encontrarlo- Erwin se posiciono al lado del sargento, le había costado alcanzarlo.  
-Cállate Erwin- bramo molesto el sargento. Recordó lo que había pasado esa misma tarde con ese mismo hombre.

_Flashback… Pov. Levi_  
_Estaba limpiando unas de las habitaciones del segundo piso, estos lugares nunca pueden estar limpios maldición._  
_Escuche que alguien entraba así que dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta encontrándome con Erwin. Genial, lo que me faltaba después de haber hablado con Hanji, venia este tarado._

_-Tsk…- chasquee la lengua y seguí con mi trabajo, ignorando su presencia como siempre._  
_-Deberías ser más expresivo Levi- comento él acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí. _  
_-¿Para qué?- sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo, ahí vamos de nuevo, cada vez que él me tocaba, por más que sabía que era solo un rato y ya, no puedo negarlo o apartarlo._  
_-Para que así pueda disfrutar más de tu expresiones- beso mi cuello y lo mordisqueo._

_Sentí que me empujaba hasta quedar en el suelo, él sobre mí. Acerco su cara para besarme y yo lo recibí sin ninguna objeción, agarrándolo del cuello para profundizar más el beso. Su mano viajo hasta mi entrepierna ya despierta y comenzó a masajearla lentamente, yo jadee por eso y porque su boca estaba sobre mis pezones lamiendo y chupando con rapidez. Dije su nombre entre gemidos, no podía apartarlo, él era el único con el que me sentía bien, el único que me comprendía y aquel que me ofreció una salvación cuando estaba consumido por la obscuridad absoluta. Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese mocoso que me atraía tanto?, ni siquiera lo conocía, es más, yo era su verdugo aquel que debía vigilarlo para que no sea una amenaza y matarlo si se salía de control. Ese era mi papel, pero al ver esos ojos azul-verdosos llenos de determinación, alegría, amor y compasión, era como si todas mis barreras fueran destruidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por eso odio a ese mocoso, inconscientemente juega conmigo y lo peor de todo es eso, ¡lo hace inconscientemente!._

_Siento la boca de Erwin en mi entrepierna y me arqueo lentamente disfrutando de eso, lo que necesito ahora me lo proporciona él y siempre fue así, ningún mocoso estúpido podrá cambiarlo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estaba desestabilizado, confundido y excitado. Deseaba esto, pero algo me estaba haciendo divagar._

_-E-erwin… para- sentí sus dedos en mi entrada moviéndose rápidamente –detente… ba-ah!... basta Erwin!-_  
_-¿Por qué quieres que me detenga?-pregunto con voz ronca._  
_-Po-porque…- quede con la palabra en la boca, ¿Por qué no quería seguir? -…- no termine de contestar, él al no recibir respuesta comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos fuertemente –mgghhh… ah!- empezó a embestirme, me sentía extraño, no podía disfrutar a lo máximo como antes._  
_-Le-levi…- escucho que gime mi nombre, mis ojos siguen cerrados._

_Logro verlo… ¡ese maldito mocoso!, sus ojos expresivos, su piel morena y apetecible, sus largas piernas, su sonrisa de bobo, su cabello castaño revuelto, su expresión infantil… ¡¿hasta en mi mente y en pleno acto sexual no puede irse de paseo y dejarme en paz?!. Siento las embestidas contra mi cuerpo, más fuertes, más certeras y también comienzo a temblar levemente. Estaba por llegar y la imagen del estúpido no abandonaba mi cabeza, la velocidad de las embestidas aumentó más, me muerdo el brazo tratando de no soltar gemidos, pero mi inconsciente me traiciona…_

_-No… ah!, ah!... Erenmghh…- prenuncio el nombre del mocoso al venirme, abro los ojos por la impresión y rápidamente me tapo la boca, Erwin me mira sorprendido, lo escuchó._  
_-Levi… tu…- no lo dejo terminar, lo aparto de encima mío y comienzo a vestirme -… Levi-_  
_-Cállate…- no quiero recibir reclamos y menos de parte de él. Ambos nos vestimos y decidimos salir de la habitación. Había dicho el nombre de ese maldito mocoso, ¡mierda!._

_Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al comedor donde sorprendentemente todos estaban nerviosos y agitados moviéndose de acá para allá como si un titán nos estuviera atacando, detengo a un par de cadetes mujeres, una rubia de baja estatura y otra morena más alta, creo que eran de la promoción de Eren._

_-Explicación…- digo de forma seria y fría, la muchacha me observa bastante preocupada._  
_-Eren… no lo encontramos por ningún lado señor…- esas palabras dichas de forma entrecortada fueron el detonante de un sentimiento de desesperación y preocupación excesiva._  
_-¿Qué?...- pronuncio de forma fría, más que la acostumbrada, pero mi rostro seguía impasible, no iba a dejar que nadie notara mi nerviosísimo._  
_-Estaba descompuesto…- listo con eso ya era suficiente, como todos los demás, comencé a buscar, después de unos minutos buscando se me ocurrió que pudo haber ido hacia el bosque -…Iré a buscarlo al bosque…- comente, Erwin se ubicó al lado mío, iría conmigo seguramente para pedirme explicaciones._

_Salimos a buscar los caballos, en el establo sentía su mirada encima de mi cuello, fastidiado gire mi vista._

_-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás mirándome así?- pregunte con notable enojo, no tenía tiempo para una escena de celos._  
_-Hasta que aceptes que estas interesado en Eren desde el momento del juicio- me contesto con una sonrisa que me descoloco por completo._  
_-¿Qué sabes tú?-_  
_-Te conozco lo suficiente, aparte el nombre que dijiste fue el de él, no el mío-_  
_-No tengo tiempo para esto…- aparte la vista._  
_-¡¿Lo ves?, te dije que se te iba a escapar!- genial, ahora Hanji._  
_-Déjense de joder- _  
_-Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- pregunto Erwin agarrando su caballo y subiéndose –La esperanza de la humanidad y amor de Levi está perdido- ese cometario logro hacerme enojar._  
_-Tks…- luego de eso comenzamos a avanzar hacia el bosque, espero encontrar al maldito mocoso, luego de encontrarlo lo golpeare debidamente como disciplina._  
_End flashback… Fin pov Levi._

Esa tarde no fue de las mejores que haya tenido en su vida. Logró divisar el fuerte y aumentó la velocidad dejando otra vez atrás a Erwin y a Hanji, los cuales suspiraron agotados, ellos también estaban preocupados y cansados por la búsqueda a gritos. Dejaron los caballos y entraron al fuerte, ingresaron al comedor descubriendo a los cadetes y demás soldados comiendo tranquilamente como si la desaparición de Eren nunca hubiera pasado. Petra al ver la expresión venenosa del sargento fue la primera en pararse dispuesta a dar las explicaciones.

-Encontraron a Eren en una de las torres de la derecha, estaba dormido- fue lo que logro decir rápidamente la chica por el nerviosismo.  
-¿dormido?, ¿y se puede saber porque se durmió en ese lugar?- preguntó el sargento bastante cabreado.  
-B-Bueno… yo le dije si podía ayudarme con la ropa, tenía que colgar un cobertor y le dije si podía ir él a hacerlo mientras yo me encargaba de la ropa de los demás, no sabía que estaba tan cansado…- trato de explicarse Ral con los nervios de punta.  
-¿cansado?- el sargento reparo esa última palabra con extrañeza, no había sido su imaginación las ojeras que le había visto al chico en la mañana.  
-¡Ah claro, hoy al mediodía Eren estaba cansado y bastante mareado así que lo mande a descansar!- exclamó Hanji acordándose de lo ocurrido al mediodía.  
-Ya veo, ¿dónde está ahora?- pregunto el sargento notando la ausencia del chico en el comedor.  
-Pues, en el sótano descansando- contesto Petra un poco aliviada.  
-Bien…- Levi se sentó en la mesa preparándose para comer, al lado de él se sentaron Hanji y Erwin -… creo que has venido para algo, ¿no es así Erwin?-  
-Solamente era para avisarles que dentro de poco más de un mes haremos otra expedición que consistirá en…-

Comenzó a explicar la misión para esa expedición recibiendo la atención de los soldados, unos un poco emocionados, muy pocos; y otros con fastidio debido a que no estaban de acuerdo en hacer otra expedición si apenas salieron vivos de la de ayer. Al término de la explicación y la cena todos los soldados se fueron retirando junto con Hanji y Erwin, solo Rivaille quedo en la penumbra del comedor alumbrado por una lámpara de aceite.

El sargento se levantó con la lámpara en la mano y comenzó a caminar parsimoniosamente hacia el sótano, es decir, la habitación de Eren. Al llegar notó que la puerta estaba abierta así que entró como si nada cerrando la puerta tras de sí, bajo las escalera y se acercó a la cama de Eren viendo el cuerpo del muchacho descansar tranquilamente. Lo observó por unos minutos notando la expresión de tranquilidad y paz en el rostro del chico, su respiración totalmente serena haciendo que su pecho suba y baje en un ritmo casi nulo, su boca levemente abierta dejando expulsar el dióxido de carbono presente en sus pulmones, esa maldita y tentadora vista del muchacho descansando le hizo perder la poca concentración mental o fuerza de voluntad que tenía a la madrugada.

El sargento acerco su cabeza lentamente hacia la del muchacho, sintió el aliento caliente de Eren más cercano y finalmente unió sus labios con los del menor, eran cálidos, finos, totalmente vírgenes. Fue solo un pequeño beso, pero el sargento disfruto de ese roce como si no hubiera un mañana, decidió irse antes de que eso pase a mayores y la situación termine con un Eren amarrado a la cama y siendo sometido a una sesión de sexo descomunal por parte de él. Giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, antes de poder llegar a la escalera sintió un par de brazos que lo tomaban fuertemente de la cintura y una cabeza que caía encima de su hombro derecho.

-¿Por qué hizo eso Sargento?- ¡era el mocoso!, estaba muy jodido.  
-…- el Sargento decidió no contestar  
-Nee, Sargento…- volvió a llamar el chico, pero su superior seguía sin contestar, decidido tomo al hombre de la cintura y lo llevo hasta la cama.  
-¡¿Qué haces inepto?!- pregunto cabreado Levi al caer sobre el lecho.  
-Quiero saber porque me beso- contesto Eren posicionándose sobre el mayor.  
-Eso no fue nada, quítate de encima- trató de quitarse a Eren, pero este tomo sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza -¡¿quieres que te corte la cabeza acaso?!-  
-Con que no fue nada, bien entonces supongo que puedo hacer esto…- Jaeger unió nuevamente sus labios con los del Sargento sorprendiéndolo.

El mayor sintió que le mordían el labio inferior bruscamente, lo que ocasionó que accidentalmente abriera levemente la boca dejándole el paso libre a la lengua caliente e inexperta del chico titán, decidió dejarse llevar aceptando el beso y disfrutando el toque de lenguas presente en su boca. Les faltaba el oxígeno así que el menor decidió apartarse lentamente, notó la respiración agitada de su sargento y un hilo de saliva que unía sus labios, era demasiado, estaba comenzando a excitarse y la vista sensual del mayor no le ayudaba, pero algo hizo click en su cabeza.

-Usted dijo que no era nada, ¿no?...- el muchacho se acercó al cuello de Levi y soplo levemente notando el bello erizarse por la acción.  
-¿Qu-que demonios haces mocoso?-  
-Algo que seguramente le gustara…-

**Al fin termine de escribir esto. **

**Bueno esto se diría que es un fic de Shingeki no Kyojin de la pareja ErenxRivaille, la verdad es que costo escribirlo XD el lemon correspondiente de esta pareja estará en el segundo capítulo, como se estaba haciendo muy largo decidí hacerlo aparte porque si no los lectores se iban a aburrir. **  
**Bueno espero que les guste, espero ganarme reviews bonitos o algún comentario constructivo :3**

**Bueno esperen el lemon, tal vez para la semana que viene estará. Sayo~**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, personajes pertenecientes a Hajime Isayama. El hibrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD  
Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)  
Advertencia: Lemon**

* * *

El mayor sintió que le mordían el labio inferior bruscamente, lo que ocasionó que accidentalmente abriera levemente la boca dejándole el paso libre a la lengua caliente e inexperta del chico titán, decidió dejarse llevar aceptando el beso y disfrutando el toque de lenguas presente en su boca. Les faltaba el oxígeno así que el menor decidió apartarse lentamente, notó la respiración agitada de su sargento y un hilo de saliva que unía sus labios, era demasiado, estaba comenzando a excitarse y la vista sensual del mayor no le ayudaba, pero algo hizo click en su cabeza.

-Usted dijo que no era nada, ¿no?...- el muchacho se acercó al cuello de Levi y soplo levemente notando el bello erizarse por la acción.  
-¿Qu-que demonios haces mocoso?-  
-Algo que seguramente le gustara…-

…

El castaño comenzó repartiendo besos por todo el cuello del mayor, este solo cerraba los ojos y trataba de dejar sus manos libres para poder darle una buena lección al idiota. Los besos se convirtieron en lamidas y leves mordidas dejando al sargento vulnerable y haciéndolo temblar levemente.

-su-sueltame…o ju-juro que te ma-mato…-  
-Pero si a usted le gusta…- se puso entre las piernas del mayor haciendo que sus partes sensibles rocen.  
-nhgg…-  
-Pero es incómodo si no está como se debe…-  
-¡¿Qué?!-

Lo siguiente lo descoloco y sorprendió por completo, el menor lo llevo a la cama y le ató las manos a la cabecera fuertemente con el cinturón de su pantalón, luego comenzó a sacarle lentamente el pañuelo de su cuello, ya libre de la molesta tela prosiguió a devorarlo. Las manos del muchacho viajaron a los botones de su camisa y comenzó a sacarlos lentamente, con la camisa desprendida, las manos calientes empezaron a tocar abdomen y pecho haciendo encender al mayor de una forma increíble.

La boca de Eren decidió ocuparse de otras zonas, así que comenzó a bajar dejando un recorrido de saliva llegando finalmente al pecho de Corporal que subía y bajaba descoordinadamente. Su lengua envolvió el pezón izquierdo y una de sus manos empezó a atender el derecho.

-mal-maldita sea...- la atención del muchacho había despertado a su miembro y lamentablemente le estaba gustando esas atenciones.

Eren mordía, lamía, chupaba y masajeaba ambos pezones dejándolos rojos y totalmente erectos. El sargento trataba de soltarse, su respiración estaba muy agitada y su rostro rojo y caliente, sentía las manos de Eren como fuego, cada parte que tocaban esas manos hacia que su cuerpo de estremezca con fuerza, su entrepierna comenzaba a dolerle debido a que estaba muy apretada en sus pantalones así que movió la cadera levemente tratando de decirle al moreno que lo ayude en su parte baja muy adolorida.

Eren se dio cuenta de ese movimiento pero quería que el sargento sufriera un poco, así que llevo su mano a la parte baja y comenzó a tocarla lentamente, para después comenzar a frotarse contra él aun con la ropa puesta.

-E-eren… malna… na-nacido... te ma-matare idiota- el sargento volvió a forcejear para tratar de liberarse y darle su buen merecido al idiota que lo estaba torturando, pero paro en seco al sentir las manos del menor desabrochando su pantalón, liberando su despierto miembro –gahh!…- gimió al sentir la deliciosa liberación.

Eren observo el miembro despierto de su superior, acercó su mano lentamente y comenzó a acariciarlo por sobre la ropa interior. El sargento cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió a forcejear, quería de una buena vez agarrar y follar de una forma totalmente salvaje y despiadada a ese mocoso.

Eren saco de la ropa interior el miembro duro, palpitante y grande de su sargento, acerco su boca y soplo levemente en la cabeza.

-ahh!... te voy a ma-tar…- el moreno volvió a soplar -… ¡no hagas eso malnacido!-  
-Es divertido verlo así heichou…- el moreno lamio la cabeza del miembro, su sargento se arqueo un poco -…solo tiene que decirme que hacer y lo hare…-  
-ah… ah, hijo de puta…- el castaño se alejó, haciendo que de la boca del sargento salga un gruñido.  
-¿Que quiere que le haga?- preguntó el castaño apretando con el pulgar la punta del miembro.  
-ah… lámelo, devóratelo… es una orden, maldita sea… nhg…-  
-Si señor…- contesto el moreno de forma lujuriosa y caliente.

El menor volvió a acercar su boca al miembro de su sargento y comenzó a lamer empezando desde abajo, al llegar a la punta mordió levemente y se lo metió completo en la boca atragantándose un poco por lo largo y bastante grueso que era, el sargento estaba bien equipado.

Su cabeza subía y bajaba de una manera endemoniadamente lenta, su lengua jugaba con deleite y sus dientes rozaban levemente aquella longitud presente en su boca, el muchacho de ojos verdes disfrutaba de ver la expresión de puro placer en su sargento mientras devoraba el miembro de este. Rivaille tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, la boca abierta para poder dejar pasar algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones con un hilo de saliva presente en la comisura de sus labios, su pecho subía y bajaba descoordinadamente por lo que estaba sintiendo en su parte baja y porque también trataba por todos los medios soltarse de la atadura presente en sus manos, otra mordida a su parte sensible hizo que se arqueara hacia atrás, comenzó a mover las caderas arremetiendo contra la boca del menor tratando de recibir más placer debido a que se acercaba su clímax.

Eren se dio cuenta así que comenzó a apresurar sus movimientos, sus manos agarraron fuertemente las cadera de su superior y se preparó ya que sintió como el miembro se sacudía y palpitaba en el interior de su boca, una embestida y el líquido caliente del sargento inundo su boca ahogándolo un poco.

-Gahh!...- gimió el sargento arqueando su espalda y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.  
-Nhg… ah, ah, ¿se sintió bien sargento?...- pregunto el castaño al terminar de tragar el semen de su superior.  
-Si…- contesto delirante el sargento aun excitado, quería más, quería que Eren siguiera –si-gue…-

Eren se sorprendió de que su sargento le pidiera seguir, la verdad esperaba que se soltara en la mitad del acto de felación y lo golpeara brutalmente hasta dejarlo medio muerto, pero se veía que estaba demasiado necesitado, su miembro seguía erecto y había dejado de forcejear para soltarse. El castaño estaba bastante excitado también y no iba a perder más el tiempo, comenzó a sacarse la ropa él mismo, bajo la estricta y lujuriosa mirada del sargento, al deshacerse de la última prenda llevo su mano derecha a su boca y comenzó a meter y sacar dos dedos humedeciéndolos con su saliva, ya listos los llevo a la entrada contraída del sargento.

Metió el primero notando como se tensionaban los músculos del cuerpo pequeño, movió un poco ese dedo hasta meter el segundo, en esa segunda intromisión, los ojos de Corporal se abrieron sorprendidos y de su boca salió un sonoro gemido de molestia, el castaño comenzó a mover los dedos bruscamente, sacándolos y metiéndolos, haciendo tijeras y hurgando esa estrecha entrada. El sargento se removía en la cama tratando de buscar más placer de esos dedos, sintió el tercero entrar y se arqueo hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y apretando los puños.

En la mente del castaño no había prácticamente nada, solo la vista de su sargento excitado por lo que él estaba haciéndole, sintió ligeros movimientos de cadera, estaba listo. El muchacho saco los dedos de la entrada del sargento oyendo un gemido de molestia por parte de este, tomo su erecto miembro y lo posiciono rosando la entrada.

-Voy a entrar…- avisó el castaño, se agachó y soltó las manos del sargento.  
-¡Ahhhh….!- gimio Levi al sentir como el miembro del muchacho penetraba adentro de él de una sola estocada, sus manos rodearon el cuello del castaño y lo atrajeron hacia él formando un abrazo, su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblaba levemente.

Rivaille estaba completamente extasiado, jamás se había sentido tan lleno en el sexo, el miembro del castaño se sentía tan adentro de él que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la calentura de su cuerpo, el dolor de sus muñecas marcadas debido al forcejeo y en el placer de sentirse totalmente invadido por ese mocoso.

-Mu-muevete… Eren…- ordeno el sargento.

Comenzó el movimiento lento pero firme de caderas, ambos jadeaban entrecortadamente, los jadeos del sargento sonaban en el oído del castaño haciendo que se caliente más y que sus embestidas se aceleren de a poco.

Eren se alejó de su superior y lo tomo fuertemente de la cadera mientras las piernas de este se enrollaban alrededor de su cadera, el muchacho empezó a moverse más rápido y más certero logrando encontrar el punto donde el cuerpo de Corporal se sacudía y temblaba bruscamente.

-ngh nh.. allí…ngh…- logro exclamar Rivaille mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, sus manos agarraban la sabana fuertemente dejando sus nudillos blancos.  
-aH… AH.. ah.. ngh… Sa-sargento Ri-rivaille…-

Escuchar su nombre, saliendo de esa forma tan caliente de los labios del menor, hacía que Rivaille se perdiera en un abismo de pasión desbordante donde solo podía escucharlo a él y sentir las poderosas embestidas dadas fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Una de sus manos viajo a su propio miembro sintiendo lo despierto y grande que estaba debido a la excitación, empezó a masturbarse fuertemente al sentir las estocadas más fuertes y descoordinadas.

El castaño se inclinó para poder besar a su superior el cual correspondió el caliente beso sintiendo el conocido cosquilleo pasando por su espalda y llegando lentamente a sus caderas que comenzaron a temblar, estaba por llegar. Las últimas estocadas se proporcionaban más bestiales y certeras por parte del menor, él también estaba por llegar al preciado éxtasis.

-ngh… me vengo… mh.. AH! Erenmgh…- gimió Corporal al sentir la última embestida como el detonante de su orgasmo, se vino, manchando su mecho y estómago, su piernas temblaron y ocultó su rostro sonrojado en el hueco entre el hombro y la cabeza de Eren para poder morder fuertemente el cuello de este por las oleadas de placer debido a los espasmos.  
-¡Ri-Rivaille Heichou… ih… nhg… ah…!- gimoteo Eren al percibir la entrada de su superior contraerse haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo, liberándose en el interior de Rivaille.

Ambos estaban cansados, exhaustos y jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido debido al ejercicio físico recién realizado. Eren salió lentamente de su superior y se acostó al lado de él respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo el sueño apoderarse de sus sentidos. Rivaille miraba el techo totalmente perdido y confundido a la vez.

-Oi, mocoso… quiero que me expliques ahora mismo que fue lo de hace rato…- ordeno el mayor mientras se volteaba para mirar de manera venenosa a Eren, el cual trago saliva de inmediato.  
-Bu-bueno… cuando estaba en la academia estos temas tarde o temprano salían a flote y era imposible no escuchar a Jean gritándolo a los cuatro vient…-  
-Me refiero a porque lo hiciste estúpido…-  
-a-ahh… bueno… yo estaba… _celoso_…- esa última palabra sonó como un susurro, pero Rivaille logro escucharla perfectamente.  
-¿Celoso?... te comportas como una niña llorona- el sargento estaba comenzando a encabronarse.  
-¡No soy una niña llorona yo estaba celoso de que usted quiera al Comandante en vez de a mí!- el castaño encaro al mayor con decisión en la mirada, este solo había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente por la impresión que le habían causado esas palabras -¡Yo lo quiero Heichou, por eso me puse celoso!-  
-Déjate de tonterías…- el pelinegro trato de levantarse pero un agudo dolor en la cadera frustró su escape haciéndolo acostarse en la cama otra vez.  
-No es ninguna tontería…- Eren se sentó en la cama y miro decididamente a su sargento –Yo de verdad lo quiero… por favor no me rechace…-

Rivaille observo cada expresión de Eren con suma molestia, esa actitud de quinceañera abochornada después de prácticamente haberlo violado era el colmo, pero no podía negar que estaba feliz por la confesión del chico. Dio un largo suspiro de resignación, era más que obvio que se iba a enfrentar a ese problema, pero no era tan malo aferrarse a algo o alguien para poder escapar un poco de la dura realidad.

-Ya lo veremos…- contesto tranquilamente viendo como el muchacho levantaba la cabeza confundido, le brindo un pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero el castaño supo lo que significaba ese gesto –Pero antes de dormir quiero un baño…-  
-Como ordene Heichou…- contestó feliz y se dirigió a preparar el baño para su superior.

Rivaille se quedo mirando el techo de la habitación. Él se había enamorado de Eren, de ese maldito y estúpido mocoso, sin darse cuenta. Estaba feliz, no importaba nada ni nadie, ahora Eren era suyo y él era de Eren. Solo eso era lo que quería. Lo protegería no importara que, cuando o donde.

-_Je… Estupido Mocoso… yo también te quiero….-_ susurro tiernamente Rivaille dejando que las palabras se perdieran lentamente en la quietud de la noche.

* * *

**Nota: Termineee!  
Diré lo siguiente, es el primer lemon que hago en toda mi vida por favor no sean crueles con mi pobre imaginación, aunque mi amiga mientras leía lo que yo escribía me decía que tenía una mente muy morbosa XD  
Bueno he decidido actualizar ahora porque en el fin de semana tengo un desfile representando a mi escuela y bueno como iba a estar muy metida en eso seguramente no iba a escribir el capítulo nunca, así que mejor lo hago ahora, así quedo libre de deudas y culpas. Espero que les haya gustado al dominante Eren y al pasivo Rivaille XD  
Tengo pensado hacer otro de esta pareja pero ya sería con más capítulos, no se todo depende de cuanta aprobación tenga. Bueno es muy tarde y tengo que dormir para mañana estar de 10 en el desfile. Sayo **

**Comentario random: Maldita computadora! Yo escribiendo tranquilamente el capítulo cuando a la muy hija de su técnico se le ocurre apagarse. Prácticamente casi me da un paro cardiaco, gritaba como una histérica: adiós a las 1.000 palabras escritas! Por suerte existe el auto guardado. Otra cosa, ¡Miles de gracias por los reviews, las personas que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y también por los follows! (aunque no sé qué sea esoXD). **


End file.
